Surprise Surprise
by LynnAshi
Summary: A short Green Day fanfiction. Enjoy! :)


I was sitting there, listening to the professor explain a new lesson. I was only through 15 minutes of the Physics period, but it felt like forever. Everything seemed distant, still, and was getting blurry as my mind went blank. I tried to resist it, to concentrate, but I couldn't seem to stop myself from falling asleep. I'd shake my head and look at the clock. Seconds seemed to pass by slowly, every tick making me fall deeper to sleep.

All of a sudden, everything was clear. I was wide awake and alert. Everybody was whispering. The professor wasn't in the room anymore, but there was thirty minutes left for class to be dismissed. Everybody was staring at me, their eyes lightened by a ragging flame. Had I done something wrong?

The professor walks through the door, and the class falls silent. No one is staring anymore, except for one person; Mr. Arnold. As he opens his mouth to speak, every word pierces my ears. "You are needed in the principal's office Taylor" His voice was shaky. I have never seen a professor this nervous. "Is there anything wrong?" I try to clear my throat, but nothing seems to come out. I'm in absolute shock. I have never been to the principal's office, and I didn't want to start now.

The next thing I know, I'm up on my feet and out of the classroom. As I passed the other rooms, students stared and some whispered. What's wrong? A student passed me and winked. What had happened the five minutes I blanked out in class?

There it was; the principal's office. The big black door was opened just a crack. I knocked and a voice beckoned me inside. My hands were shaking, but I managed to push the door open. I was surprised by the huge smile drawn on Miss Wendy, the principal's face, which made me a lot more nervous. "Y..Yes Miss Wendy?" I swallowed hard. She simply handed me a slip with the words "Leave Permit" written on it in bold. "What is this for? I'm not sick or anything." I blinked confusedly. "There is a black limo waiting for you outside the school. Let this gentleman lead you." She smiled.

I turned around, and found a huge body guard with a "Green Day" pin on his shirt staring at me. His facial expressions were completely blank. "What is this about?" I turned and faced Miss Wendy again. "I can't tell you," she giggled. "But I promise you, you will enjoy this." She winked.

As ordered, I let the body guard lead me to the black limo. Again, the students started whispering and smiled at me as I passed the rooms.

"Get your bag pack; we're not dropping you back here." His voice was rough and firm, I had no option but to nod. As we passed room 24, my classroom, the body guard stood outside as I got my bag pack. I had no idea what books to get since I didn't know what we had as homework for the next day, so I just grabbed a handful of books and put them in the bag.

The next thing I know, I was out of the school campus and standing in front of the promised limo. The body guard nodded to the chauffer, who in turn open the limo's door. "Thank you" I mumbled.

"She's coming, you guys," a familiar voice whispered. "Get your shit together." I heard a giggle, and my heart skipped a beat. I got into the van with four guys with bags over their faces that read _GUESS WHO WE ARE_ on each one. The handwriting was vague but looked like one used for autographs.

I stared at the four men for minutes until one of them spoke. "Ok fine, we'll make it easier for you," the one on the very left whispered. "You probably don't know me, but the other guys you do." I looked straight into his eyes- well where his eyes are supposed to be anyway- and whispered "How is that going to help?" Everyone started giggling, and the man finally spoke again "I honestly don't know, but look deeply at the other guys. You'll know who they are, if you're a real fan that is."

"Did you just say fa..." I looked at the other three guys and noticed them instantly; the one on the right, fairly tall tattoos on his hands; the one on the left showed a slightly chubby figure; the one in the middle, the shortest of them all with the word _Adrienne _tattooed to his arm.

"Oh my god. You're. You're…" I started crying. The three boys took their bags off their faces with a smile, yet the fourth man who was talking to me kept it on. "We're, we're?" Tre winked. I covered my mouth with my hands and tried to control my breathing, managing a little shriek. Tears rolled down my face, and I didn't even budge whipping them off. Instead, Mike whipped them for me with his bare fingers. "Hi Taylor" Billie said.


End file.
